From Russia with Love
by Deranged Kai
Summary: Kai has Men in Black, Ray's scared of them..Max is Maxine. Tyson dies and The white tigers are minus Gary. R & R
1. To Russia

Just to make it all clear...  
  
P.I.B - a single man in a black suit Ppl in black - self explanitory  
  
Kai - nicer to his team mates..(likes Rei, but refuses to show or tell him.)  
  
Rei - likes Kai but never willing to admit it (not even to himself ^_^)  
  
Max - is really a girl called Maxine(maxie).  
  
Tyson is the only one who doesn't know. Others are all the same  
  
CHAPTER 1: To Russia ~by ChibiKai.  
  
After winning the American Tournament the bladebreakers come out the back exit...Tyson runs to the nearest hot dog stand, Max runs to her mum to speak, Kenny sat down and analyzed more data for the team and Rei and Kai stood there and turned towards the sound of a car driving up to them.  
  
They were surprised to see Men in black suits get out of the  
black limo and walk towards them**. Ppl in black walk up to Kai "Exuse me Sir would you kindly come with us?.." they said addressing Kai. "I wouldn't go kindly with anyone!" Kai replied turning his head away, being completely rude. "Sir I- " said the ppl in black cut off by Kai putting his hand in front of their face. Kai just ignored them "Eh." The ppl in black grab Kai by the arms and drag him to the car kicking and screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kai screamed. In a desperate struggle he bites a man in a suit holding his arms. P.I.B screamed  
  
"AAARRGGGH!!!!!" blowing on his wound. Kai scurries off and hides behind Rei "If I go, He comes with me!" Rei: o_O; Rei stares at the men advancing t'wards him and Kai. -5 mins later- Rei: -_-; Rei sitting in the black car with Kai gripping him tightly.looks at Kai. "This is all your fault!!!" Rei yelled. "I wont argue with that, but what are you gonna do bout that!" he said smirking "I mean its not like you're gonna hit me or anything!" Kai laughed at the thought of Rei punching him (which would never happen, Rei was too afraid of Kai).  
  
Rei folded his arms and pouted "What's so funny?!" He demanded.  
Kai tried to settle his laughter so he could speak "The thought of you, actually hitting me!" he said bursting into a fit of uncontrolable laughter. Rei was a bit unhappy but smiled so Kai wouldn't know he hurt his feelings. " I spose it is...." he finally said. -10 mins later- "Where is this car taking us?" Rei said with a puzzled look on his face tilting his head. "To the airport,-" Kai replied calmly.  
  
Rei was beginning to panic slightly "Why?..." Kai looked at Rei " Cos  
I'm going home... I have to go to the airport to get there!My Home is in Russia -" "Ohhh, Rus, o_O; WHAT!!!" Rei shouted grabbing Kai's scarf and shaking him about Kai:getting shaken by Rei Rei:O.Ostill shaking Kai. Kai:dizzy from being shaken and faints @_@ -15 mins later- Kai is woken up by Rei shaking him and calling his name "Wha.? Huh.? Where am I? Whats wrong? Why are you shaking me?" looking up at Rei, Kai remembered dragging him into the car when the men in black came after him.  
  
"These men are creepy" Rei said whispering to Kai and pointing at one of them Kai was still waking up "what are you talking about Rei, they're not - YAH!" he shouted jumping in his skin. Kai jumps a bit when he realises that one of the men in black is right in front of his face. "Is this boy bothering you..? Shall we dispose of him.?" They said pointing at Rei. Kai looked confused but answered "No..He's fine!Now leave me to talk!" P.I.B:Yes Sir I was just - he was cut off with Kai's cold voice "GO.!" "Yes Sir." he said poking his head back around to the front, the rest of the way to the airport was silent..  
  
-The Airport-  
  
The men in black stopped the car and escorted Kai,(who was still  
clinging onto Rei tightly) to the airport where his luggage was waiting for him. They were greeted by more men in black with shades and hats(/cant u just imagine it!Tee hee/). They picked up Kai's luggage and leaded him a the private jet. All Rei could do was stare in astonishment "This way Sir " The men in black said pointing to the planes flight of stairs. Rei was pushed into the plane and Kai followed Rei looked around "This is sooo cool!" Kai did not reply just merely grunted "hn." Rei sat down still in shock as Kai sat next to him.  
  
"Are you gonna speak now? Or are you still scared of the men in  
black?" Kai questioned. "I 'm still a bit jumpy...I mean...I'm goin to Russia!" "hn. Whatever. Just talk plz. I can't stand the silence with these people." Rei raised an eyebrow "oh...I didn't think you liked to talk " "Well I do..." Kai replied bluntly. "You certainly dont show it..." "Well I dont like talking to many people so what?! " Kai said giving Rei a cold glare while saying so. Rei looked at Kai as he did. "Kai...Are you saying you like to talk to me?" Kai looked at the floor nervously. "Yes, Rei." "Aaawwwww!" Rei said smiling sweetly.  
  
Rei wrapped his arms around Kai hugging him, when he heard a clicking noise...he looked up and swallowed hard closing his eyes, hugging Kai tighter. The men in black had surrounded Kai and Rei. Ppl in black were pointing guns at Rei. "Step away!" they warned putting their fingers on their triggers. Rei:o_O; "We said back away" they said poking Rei with their guns. Rei felt a sweatdrop run down his face. "Kai...Don't let them shoot me!" Kai waved his hand. Signalling the men in black to put their guns away and leave him Ppl in black all nod. "Yes Sir." they reply walking back to the crew room and disappearing inside the door. Rei blushed as he realised he was hugging Kai. He looked up at Kai still holding him in his arms.  
  
"Kai, I -" "Its ok. " Kai said looking into Reis amber eyes. "Hey  
Rei.." Rei looked into Kai's eyes. "Yes...?" "Can I ask you something Rei..?" Rei gazed at Kai, Had his dream come true?did Kai finally like him?. "Anything..." he said sighing softly. Kai narrowed his eyes and closely examining Reis eyes. "Are you - ... I mean - ....Do you wear contacts?" Rei tilted his head and looked confusingly at Kai. "Uhh.." "I mean seriously..." Said Kai, "You cant really have yellow eyes! It's not natural!" Rei looked a bit startled by what Kai had said.  
  
"ummm...." he replied with an uneasy tone in his voice. "I've had them since the day i can remember..." he said shyly looking away from the crimson eyes that observed him. "hmmm.. Odd but i spose I will get over it " Kai said shrugging it off Rei looked back at Kai. "What bout you?..." Kai looked at Rei a bit confused "what do you mean?" Rei smirked. "Well, no one can really have red eyes!It's not natural!" he said laughing at Kai's reaction. Kai was slightly taken aback by what Rei had said... "Well, actually..." CRASH! the whole plane shook and wobbled. Kai and Rei quickly turned their attention to the windows and noticed the vision was spinning...the plane was spinning!THE PLANE WAS CRASHING! "What happened to the creepy men?" Rei asked with a concerned voice. Kai walked out of the crew room with a worried look on his face...and a deathly pale face at that as well... "uh Rei.." Rei looked extremely worried "What's wrong???"  
  
END CHAPTER 1.... Don't ask why I made Max a girl its too hard to explain and I jus did. Anyways enjoy. More Later! ^_^ 


	2. Suicide

CHAPTER 2: Suicide? ~By ChibiKai.  
  
Last fic...( CRASH! The whole plane shook and wobbled. Kai and Rei quickly turned their attention to the windows and noticed the vision was spinning...the plane was spinning!THE PLANE WAS CRASHING! "What happened to the creepy men?" Rei asked with a concerned voice. Kai walked out of the crew room with a worried look on his face...and a deathly pale face at that as well... "uh Rei.." Rei looked extremely worried "What's wrong???")  
  
"Uhh...Rei..." Kai said. "Hmm?" Rei replied so Kai knew he was listening. "The 'Creepy men' are dead!" he yelled. Rei's eyes widened in shock at what Kai had just said. "So what do we do now? " Rei asked frantically hoping Kai knew the answer. "We put on our parachutes and jump..." saying it very calmly as not to make Rei panic,which he did despite Kai's efforts. -Outside- Rei and Kai landed safely out of the plane which they saw crash a few kilometres away from where they stood. Kai turned to Rei "Thank god you're alright!" he said smiling. This was something never saw often and he was amazed at Kai. Rei looked at Kai "Kai, can I ask you something?" he questioned, eyes full of hope. "Shoot" Kai answered simply. "ok." said Rei breathing deeply to calm himself down. "Spit it out already!" said Kai annoyed that Rei was taking so long to catch his breath and keeping him in suspense like that. Rei, realising he had annoyed Kai he said it fast and loud. "Is there a reason that u only smile and laugh when I'm around?!" "Thats all you were going to say?" Kai looked at Rei. Rei figeted nervously and hesitantly "Well I was going to say something else, but -" "But, what?" Kai hissed. Rei looked up at Kai "Nevermind...we better find a place to stay during the night." he said trying to avoid the topic coming up again. Kai nodded "You're right". Kai and Rei walked for a while til they found a nice comforting cave promising shelter throughout the cold windy night. BANG! ( no its not a gun shot!) the thunder roared overhead as a downpour started... . -Great!- Rei thought to himself as he followed Kai . Kai came out of the cave "It's safe..." he said. Kai suddenly snapped Rei out of his dreamworld. "ok." Rei said following Kai inside and sitting down. Kai sat down next to Rei and smiled again...( second time this day, he must have cracked!). Rei turned to Kai "You sure seem in a good mood." he said returning the smile. Kai was looking around uneasily. "So what!" he spat. Rei looked down at the cave floor "I - I was just saying that -" "Saying what!huh?!" Kai snapped back. Rei continued speaking "That you dont usually smile and I thought since you did you must be in a good mood!" Kai looked a bit guilty for snapping at Rei for no reason but didn't say anything. "Hn." Rei smiled at Kai and put his hand on his shoulder. Kai looked up at Rei surprised. Rei smiled "But since we've just been through a hell of a lot".....the smile faded. "I forgive you..." Kai playfully flicked Rei on the ear and gave a slight laugh. "Yeah right." Rei sat up straight "You' re right... I don't forgive you" he replied grinning. Kai noticing the bandages wrapped around Rei's wrists and looked up at Rei, who was still smiling. He had always wondered why he wore them, but he never said anything about them... Then finally Kai spoke. "Why do you wear those things?" Kai asked pointing to the bandages. "Because..." Rei answered. "Because... What?" Kai questioned. "Because... I want to." he said folding his arms. Kai looked at Rei. "Suicidal?" he accused Rei pointing to the bandages again. "N-No!" he yelled hiding his arms behind his back and fidgeting nervously. "Hm." Kai was thinking about it. But his mind seemed made up..He nodded and whispered to Rei "Suicide". Rei lay down and rolled to one side with his back towards Kai looking sad. "I am NOT!" he sulked. -5 mins later- "Rei.?" Kai whispered. "..." "Rei.?" Kai whispered again. "..." "Rei?" Kai said shaking Rei gently to see if he was ingoring him or actually asleep. Rei.? "...zzzZZzz" hearing a light purring sound Kai realised Rei WAS asleep. Gently he picked up Rei's limp arm and began to unwrap the bandages. Kai was going to know once and for all if Rei was suicidal. Kai's eyes widened as he dropped Rei's arm and put a hand to his mouth, which was wide open in disbelief. -I didn't think he actually WAS suicidal!-  
  
there was a Gash on Rei's wrist which he had been hiding with the bandages. Kai was still in shock from what Rei had done to himself. -Oh My God!- he whispered silently as he placed the bandages on Rei's wounded arm and lying down into sleep. Kai rolled onto his side looking at Rei . "Goodnight Rei..." he said softly before letting sleep claim him.  
END CHAPTER 2... Its bad that Rei trys to kill himself but it will get happier I promise. Anyways More later! ^_^ 


	3. From Russia With Love

CHAPTER 3: From Russia with Love ~by ChibiKai.  
-Where we left the bladebreakers- Kenny, Maxie and Tyson were gathered together... "I dont understand.. " Maxine said looking around for the others. Tyson put his hands on his hips "Max..." he said proudly explaining it to Max. "I think Rei and Kai have gone missing!" Maxine kicks Tyson beyond moon. "Idiot!" she muttered under her breath. Tyson waved his hand "I'm ok!" he yelled from where he landed. Maxine's eye twitched "Not for long!!grr..!!!" she shouted attacking Tyson. Kenny watched from a distance "Guys.." he said. Kenny's voice was so soft that Maxine didn't even hear him say anything. Kenny didn't mind though, he sat down on a nearby ledge and fiddled with his laptop listening to the sounds of Tyson being mauled. Kenny was laughing at Tyson. "Ha Ha! That's what you get for eating everyones food!!" he yelled pointing and laughing again. Maxine spun around to face Kenny "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Kenny!" Kenny scratched his head "Huh?" he said. Maxine grinned "You're next 'no eyed boy'!!Ha ha!haha!" she said while kicking Tyson. Tyson explodes. Kenny: O.O; Dizzi:You've got mail! Kenny wiped sweat away from his forehead. "At least let me read my mail!" he pleaded. Maxine thought about it for a while "ok." she said simply. "But then you die!" Kenny: o_O -5 mins later- Kenny finished reading his mail. He looked up at Maxine in dread. "Well, ?" Maxine said " What did it say?" "It was Rei..." Kenny replied. Maxine arched a blond eyebrow "And....?" she said gesturing for him to continue. Kenny continued "He said hes ok, he's in Russia and he sends his love..." Maxine raised an eyebrow. "From Russia with love." she said in as deep a voice as she could manage. Tyson unexplodulates . "How did he get there???" he said standing up. Maxine's eye twitched "DDDDIIIE!!!!!!" she screamed leaping at Tyson. Kenny sat back watching it all. he he. Tyson gets kicked beyond moon. Maxine was clapping her hands happily. "That's better." she said. -10 mins later- "Hey Kenny send Rei an e-mail saying that we got his message." Tyson said walking up and sitting next to Kenny. Maxine's eye twitched for the 3rd time that day. "Why won't you DIE!!!!" she shouted turning to Tyson.  
END CHAPTER 3....( I know it was short and pointless but  
  
it was funny ). I think it was quite hilarious..I couldnt stop laughing while I was writing it. What affect did it have on you? More later! ^_^ 


	4. Rei

CHAPTER 4: Rei? ~by ChibiKai.  
(continued from chap2. Rei and Kai are stranded somewhere in Russia, not quite sure where though and are trying to find out. /Rei sent the team a message when he was on the plane/ ).  
  
Rei woke up in the morning and jumped when he saw the men in black standing in the corner of the cave and watching him. He looked around for Kai but he was nowhere in sight. "Hmmm..." Rei thought "Kai must be training" he said sitting up. "Oh well" he said sighing lightly. "Thats Kai for ya..." he gasped in shock as the bandages fall off his wrist ( the one Kai had unravelled last night ). . Rei quickly wrapped his wrist up again and looked up at the sound of Kai's voice. "I'm never gonna leave you alone again!" Kai said in a stern voice. Rei looked up at Kai in surprise. "Why...?" he blinked. Kai looked down at Rei "When I said - I didnt think you really- I-I mean, I wouldn't have been so rude!" Rei looked up at Kai "What are you talking about?" he asked. Kai pointed to Rei's wrists. "That." he replied bluntly. Rei turned away facing his back to Kai. "Hm." he sulked. Kai kneeled next to Rei and put his hand on his shoulder, Rei shuddered at Kai's touch. "I'm sorry Rei." he said leaning closer to Rei. Rei saw Kai's lips tug up into a half smile. Rei spun around to face Kai "You know Kai, you're actually quite a nice person." he said smiling. Kai had a slightly hesitant tone in his voice. "Whatever. Are u gonna lie there all day or are you gonna get up and find a way to get home with me.?" he replied holding out his hand for Rei. Rei smiled and took Kai's hand as he wa pulled to his feet. "Thanks Kai." he said. Kai didnt reply "Hn." The Men in black followed behind Rei and Kai as they walked around, searching for a sign to say where they were. "Be back in a sec." Rei said racing off into the bushes. -In the bushes- Rei looked at the men in black watching him /Hm/he thought. He turned around, but they followed him. Rei looked at them quite annoyed and barked "Do you have to watch me pee!!!" Ppl in black nod. "Yes, Sir." they reply. Rei walked back over to Kai. "Bloody hell!" he yelled. Kai looked confused "What?" Rei calmed down and answered slowly. "I know you said you weren't gonna leave me alone, but-" Kai arched an eyebrow at Rei. "Yes...?" he asked. "It's not exactly easy to pee when you have ppl watching you!!!" Rei hissed. Kai laughed. Rei pouted and crossed his arms. "Not funny!" Kai turned back serious. "Well how do I know you're not gonna run away or do something?!" he said. Rei still had his arms crossed. -5 mins later- Rei was watching Kai standing behind him. "Do YOU have to watch me pee!!!" he spat. Kai simply answered "It's either me or the other guys." Rei o_O Kai looked at Rei "Well...?" Rei looked unsure for a minute. "Fine! Could you at least turn around though!" he said threatening to raise his voice. Kai shrugged and leaned against a tree, closing his eyes. -10 mins later on the walking Track- BEEP BEEP! "What's that?" Kai asked looking at Rei. "It's just my phone" he replied taking it out of his pocket. "You have a PHONE!" Kai exclaimed. Rei decided to change the subject. "Hey, it's from the guys..." Kai looked at Rei "What does it say?" he asked. Rei replied "It says: hay guys, wadda ya don? you k.o.? Tyson isnt felling wel...o wel!SUCKER! hope you guys r ok. Luv...Max" Kai looked a bit confused so did Rei "Uhhhh...ok then" BEEP BEEP! Kai groaned "What do they want now?!" Rei read the top of the screen and handed it to Kai "It's for you." he explained. Kai looked amazed "What on earth?!" Rei shrugged. "Dunno, just read it." he replied. Kai read the screen to himself. : / hey Ki wadda ya don? If I woz left alone with Rei I wold be scarred he wold try to hit on meh or something...actually I wouldn't cuz i m a grl! u verry braive. good luk !luv...Max. / Rei looked over Kai's shoulder "What does it say?" he asked. Kai hid the screen and quickly deleted the message. "Nothing!" he replied slightly panicked. //Hmmm...I didn't know Rei was Gay...This is TOO weird!!no Way!! // Kai thought to himself. Rei raised an eyebrow "Why do I get the feeling you're lying..." Kai didn't answer and for a long time of the walk, he was silent.  
END CHAPTER 4......... FINALLY Kai knows that Rei is gay...bout time! And there will be more of Max to come so stay tuned. More Later! ^_^ 


	5. Obvious

CHAPTER 5: Obvious ~By ChibiKai.  
  
RING!RING! "Again?God what does she want now?" Kai groaned to himself. Rei picked up his phone, "hello?" he said. "Hey Rei, It's me, Max!" "So whats up Max?" "Its Tyson.." "What about him?" Rei asked. "We all knew this was gonna happen eventually," Maxine said. "So what happened?" Rei asked getting impatient. "Oh yeah right." Maxine said excitedly. "Tyson is in hospital!!!" She shouted. "WHAT!?" Rei yelled. Maxine held the phone away from her ear. "Jeez Rei, no need to yell!" "So why is he in hospital?" "Oh yeah right..well as usual he was eating everything and anything.and then he started choking we all thought it was indigestion, i mean he eats so fast im surprised he doesnt get it.." "Max, get to the point." Rei said a bit annoyed "So we called the ambulance and they took him to the hospital." "Wow" Rei was stunned. "I know and then they called us later and said that he had food poisoning...he passed away early this morning." "I'm so sorry max" Rei said with sympathy. "Oh dont be tyson was a real assmuch !" "Uh ok then." "Hows things with you and Kai?" Maxine asked. "What things?" Rei asked. "You know..." Maxine said hinting Rei what she was talking about. "No Max, there was none of that!" Rei said. "Poor Rei." Maxine said shaking her head. "Oh shut up! I have to go anyways. bye Max" "Bye bye Rei." Rei pressed a button on his phone and shook his head at what Maxine was suggesting. "What did she say?" Asked Kai. "Um... she?" Rei looked confused "Uh, wateva." kai said "What did HE say then?" "Tyson is dead." Rei replied bluntly. Kai tried to hide the happiness that shone in his eyes but Rei could see it. Rei loved to see Kai happy it made him happy.  
END CHAPTER 5....... Awwwwww how cute! lol. Hope you enjoyed it. More will be coming soon. 


	6. Unexpected Find

Hey Finally I wrote the next chappie... Soz it took soooo long I have just been really really busy with stacks of school work! But anyways, I hope you anjoy it, theres a surprise waiting for you! And it begins...  
  
CHAPTER 6: Unexpected Find ~By Chibikai.  
  
-Where we left Maxine and Kenny(and a very beaten up Tyson)- "Man, it's so peaceful and quiet now that Tyson isn't here isn't it chief?" Maxine said, feeling the wind blowing through her golden hair. Kenny nodded in agreement, he didn't want to get on Maxine's bad side. All of a sudden Tyson's ghost appeared "Hey guys! I can talk to you from the spiritual world! How cool is that?!" He yelled. Maxine's eye twitched "Why?" she said holding up her hands and speaking to the sky above them. "Why does this stuff ALWAYS happen to me" she groaned and sighed. Tyson ghost disappears and reappears "This is fun! I like being a ghost!" he said spinning in circles. Maxine put her head in her hands, trying to make what she was seeing go away.  
  
-Kai & Rei- Kai was dancing around like a fairy, still in bliss from the previous words that escaped from Rei's lips. Rei watched in amazement, as did the Men In Black. Kai hugged the nearest persun, which happened to be Rei. The men in black were frozen on the spot and their eyes were glued on every movement Kai made. Rei, still in shock, didnt have a clue what Kai was doin! He must have been out of his mind! He was about to speak when Kai regained his composure. Kai dusted himself off and looked up at Rei and the men in black. They had a shocked expression painted on their faces. Kai turned to one of the men in black "Barry" he said "What are you looking at?" but the man just stood and gawked. Finally realising what he'd done, Kai turned his back on everyone and spoke "Well let's get a move on already" he said in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Rei stifled a giggle as he turned and followed Kai, who just kept walking. "Kai" Rei said, but he got no reply. "Do you realise what you just did?!" he said half-giggling. A pink tinge crept over Kai's cheeks as Rei spoke to him "You just hugged me!" Rei said unable to hold bakc his laughs this time. Kai folded his arms "So what?" he said coldly. "So what? So what? I'll tell you what! You never hug anyone, I bet you didnt even hug your grandfather...Althought I don't blame you" Rei joked.  
  
"3..2..1! Let it RIIIPP!!" Kai tilted his head "shhhh...Did you hear that?" he asked. Rei nodded and followed Kai as he walked in the direction of where the voice came from. "Hey, what are you guys doin out here?" Rei asked as his eyes lit up at the sight of who they were. "Hey Rei" A voice replied"  
  
Who did Rei n Kai find? You'll just have to wait and see... While I think up who it is.lol. Just kidding. More soon. ^_~ 


	7. China

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters that do not belong in beyblades...  
  
A/N : Okay, so I finally got around to updating this story, thanks to all you people who reviewed and I hope you will still continue to review otherwise I will stop writing from lack of encouragement and enthusiasm...  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Re-cap: Maxine is with Kenny, Tyson died and talks to Max from the ghost world, Ray and Kai bump into some old friends...  
  
-Rei and Kai-  
  
"Rei!" A girl squealed before attaching herself to Rei tightly and hugged him. It took a few minutes before the force hit Rei like a thousand needles. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist and pulled him away from the girl "Geez Mariah, he needs to breathe you know!" Kai spat venomously and glared at Mariah. Mariah glared back, "Who are you to give me social suggestion, as if you'd even care anyway" she spat back at him, "Hn" they glared at each other.  
  
"So, um guys..." Rei tried to lighten the subject, but then suddenly  
realized that Kai still had his arms around his waist, Rei felt his face begin to warm up and his knees begin to feel weak (A/N : You know when your knees feel like turning to jelly, like that.) Then deciding he didn't want to make an idiot out of himself he ignored the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and broke the glaring contest between Kai and Mariah, "Um, Kai, could you let go of me?" Rei requested, "Whatever." Kai said letting go of Rei.  
  
Another girl ran up and took the place next to Mariah, "Hey Mariah" she said putting her arm around her friends shoulders. Her hair was black and it melted into pink like Mariah's and it went down to her chest. Her eyes were golden just like the rest of the white tiger team, she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a collar and a grey miniskirt, she also wore pale pink frills on her socks that were pulled as high as they would go, it kinda looked like a school uniform or something. She beamed happily and then turned to us.  
  
-Maxine and Kenny-  
  
"Hey chief, what do you do on that thing anyway?" Maxine asked, pointing to Dizzi. "I analyse data Max, I've told you before" Kenny replied adjusting his glasses. "And why do you wear those damn glasses?! You don't even have any eyes!!!" Maxine yelled storming up to Kenny and ripping off his specs before throwing them to the ground and watching them smash into a million pieces.  
  
"What do you REALLY do on Dizzi, chief? Huh?" Maxine stabbed the  
smaller boys shoulder with a finger, when she got no reply from him she decided to go to different measures. Maxine swiftly snatched Dizzi from the clutches of Kenny and looked at the screen, it was playing pac-man2003, "This is what you call DATA, Kenny?!" Maxine yelled sarcastically. "I ...I ... Uh... I ..." Kenny stammered cowering under Maxine's unnerving glare.  
  
"Well guess what Kenny... We don't need you on the team! I don't think playing pac-man is a part of this game, and it's not, is it chief?!" Maxine shouted, "And since Kai never liked you anyway, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me saying: YOU'RE CUT!!!" Maxine kicked Kenny beyond the moon. "Way to go, Maxie!" a voice called from the side, Maxine turned to see that oh so annoying ghost, Tyson.  
  
She swiped at Tyson madly, until he turned into a cloud of dust which  
soon vanished into nothing. She sat on a nearby step and shut down pac-man, 'I can't believe all that time chief was doing bullshit! Actually, yes I can. What can you expect from someone with no eyes? I mean, he probably couldn't even see what he was typing?!' Maxine thought to herself and sighed aloud, "I think I'll keep Dizzi, she may come in handy. Plus, I can send messages to Rei from Dizzi and not waste all my mobiles credit, yes!" she said aloud.  
  
-Kai and Rei-  
  
"Hey," the girl smiled, her pearl white fangs glistening in the sunlight. "Hey" Rei replied, "Hn" was Kai's reply as he opened his eyes and looked her up and down. Rei pouted at this, unnoticed by everyone, except Kai. Kai tilted his head in confusion 'What's with him?' he thought as he noticed Rei's pouting and folded arms. "I'm Leddie" said the girl finally breaking the silence that had fallen among the group of teenagers.  
  
"I'm Rei, and this is my-" "Boyfriend" a voice cut Rei off, "NO!" Ray  
protested stubbornly. "Yeah whatever Rei, I know you're just coy" Kevin said stepping forward, "Oh, Kevin. I knew that voice sounded familiar" Rei pointed out avoiding the subject. Kai opened his eyes(A/N: Yes, they were closed before, ok?) And looked at Kevin, 'Wow, he's changed a lot' Kai thought as he observed him. Kevin wasn't small anymore, he had grown... a lot. He was now a head taller than Mariah, his hair was shorter, it went about to his neck and he had no fringe, his eyes looked like they had lightened a shade and he was kinda buff.  
  
"Okay, damn! What you all staring at me like that for?" Kevin said in a sarcastic voice. "Not everything is about you, Kevin" Mariah teased playfully nudging Kevin in the side.  
  
-Maxine-  
  
'I'm so bored...' Maxine groaned inwardly, 'and I have no-one to talk to, nowhere to go...' her thoughts trailed off as she rose to her feet and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. Stray golden locks fell in her face, ruffled by the zephyr, 'I hope I can find the others soon' she thought to herself.  
  
-Kai, Rei and the white tigers-  
  
"So what are you doing in china, Reimon?" A figure asked emerging from the shade of the tees above, spitting Rei's name like venom, "Oh, hey Lee" Rei said as Lee walked into the light. "What?! We're in China?!!!" Kai shouted, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "You mean you didn't know?" Kevin inquired suspiciously.  
  
"That's right," Rei informed, "we were on our way to Russia, when  
suddenly the plane started spinning towards the ground, it must have gone off track because the pilots were found in the crew room dead on the floor..." Rei explained. Mariah looked at Rei in confusion, "Why were you going to Russia?" she asked, "Well, I was going to Russia because Kai lives there and he was going home and he dragged me along w-" "Oh, I get it!" Leddie said clicking her fingers, "You two are a couple" she pointed to Kai and Rei.  
  
Rei blushed three shades of deep red, "no" he said meekly fidgeting his fingers, Kai's eyes snapped open at the remark and turned his crimson eyes to glare at the young girl. "What?" she shrugged innocently with a 'who me?' look, "Ledz," Mariah giggled nudging the girl in the side.  
  
"So, are you a gay, Rei? Hey, that rhymes" Kevin said half laughing,  
Mariah stood still absorbing everything they were saying. On the inside Mariah was furious that her crush since childhood was gay... and even worse, gay with Kai... Kai! Kai Hiwatari, the major snob that ignores everyone, who would have thought that he was gay anyway? Mariah tried to doubt it, but it all made sense, he was going to Kai's place, he never showed any affections to her or any other girl, it had to be true.  
  
"So Rei, if you've been gay all this time... how come you never told me?" Mariah asked turning to Rei with her big golden shiny orbs that were twinkling with not yet spilled tears. "Uh... easy Mariah, I never said I WAS gay" Rei said uneasily, Kai smirked as he listened from where he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Finally, Kai opened his eyes "Oh c'mon Rei! Give it p already! I think they know already!" Kai said still smirking.  
  
Rei's eyes widened as he listened to Kai speaking, "What?" he  
exclaimed, mostly in shock. Kai walked over to Rei calmly, "I said, you don't have to pretend anymore, they know about us" Kai said smoothly as he wrapped his strong arms around Rei's waist and leaned his head on Rei's shoulder before nuzzling his neck softly, a blush quickly swept over Rei's face as soon as Kai touched him.  
  
(A/N : I don't know about this chapter, tell me if you like it, if I get too many reviews stating a dislike in this chapter I will rewrite it differently, ok?) ~KAi. 


	8. For Real

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic belongs to me, except for everything that is not in beyblades or any other maga/anime...  
  
A/N: Chapter 8 is up now, thanks to the few of you people who reviewed... to you I am very thankful, so thankful that I decided you deserve another chapter... and please if you get bored you can read my other fics, thanks again and please review again...  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Rei blushed at what Kai was suggesting. The white tigers' stared back in shock, Leddie clapped her hands and jumped up and down beaming proudly, "I knew it! I knew you guys were together!" she squealed happily. Mariah frowned and folded her arms, Kai smirked devilishly as he saw Mariah's unhappy face. Lee raised a quizzical eyebrow at them and Kevin looked at them with his nose wrinkled in revolt.  
  
"So, on a lighter subject, where are you guys staying?" Leddie asked,  
Kai and Rei blinked blankly for a few seconds, "Um, nowhere I guess. I don't know" Kai said finally. "Hey, I know. You can stay with us" Mariah suggested snapping out of her dull mood. Kai didn't like the idea of being stuck with Mariah for god knows how long, "Uh..." "That sounds great!" Rei cut Kai off, "Yeah.." Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey, I've got a great fun idea! How about a battle for old times sake. What do you say, Rei?" Mariah asked hopefully, "How totally cool, I was just thinking the same thing!" Rei replied grinning happily. "Great!" Mariah pointed to a hollow tree stump, "over there" she said and jogged to the tree, Rei followed suit. Kai plodded after Rei watching as Mariah and Rei took a place on either side of the tree. "Three..." Lee shouted from where he stood in the shade of the trees, "Two..." "Hey Rei, I hope you've been practising all that time we've been away or I'm gonna rip you to shreds!" Mariah taunted from one side of the dish-shaped tree, her eyes narrowed to slits as she concentrated after hearing the next word. "One..." Rei bared his fangs, "Yeah. I hope you haven't been slacking off or you're gonna take a beating!" he retorted back.  
  
"Let it rip!!!" on Lee's command both Mariah and Rei pulled the rip-  
cord releasing their blades into the dish. A grey and pink blur whirred around in the dish as Mariah and Rei's blades chased each other. "Come on out, Driger!" Rei called. In a flash of green light the mighty tiger appeared roaring majestically. "I think it's time to get things started, Galux arise!" Mariah yelled as the graceful cat leapt out of the blade with a pink aura. Mariah's eyes narrowed and she took her chance to attack, her pink blade collided with Rei's grey blade, "Galux, scratch attack!" her voice was shrill as she commanded her cat.  
  
Galux dove upon Driger, but Driger evaded. The grey blade ran around the dish avoiding Galux's claw assaults, "No more running, it's time to face the kitty. Take her out now, Driger!" Rei commanded the tiger, Driger turned on his hind legs and looked at Galux before roaring, Galux hissed and wailed as she watched Driger circle her relentlessly. "Galux, don't just stand there! Cat scratch attack!" the pink cat sprung at Driger again, "The problem with you, Mariah, is that you're so predictable... Driger, twin fang!" Rei shouted.  
  
Driger saw his opportunity and took it, he pounced onto the smaller  
cat and sunk his teeth into her flesh causing her to hiss in pain. "Now, tiger claw!" Rei's final command finished Galux off as Driger slashed the pink cat relentlessly. Mariah's blade came soaring out of the dish, she retrieved the blade in her hand and looked at it, it was chipped and battered all over. "So Mariah, you satisfied?" a mocking voice called from the opposite side of the dish. Mariah smiled and nodded, "That was really something else, congratulations Rei!" "Thanks Mariah" Rei replied as he picked up his blade and pocketed it again.  
  
"I see you've gotten a lot better, Rei" Lee commented and Leddie and Kevin nodded, "Well he did learn from the best" a voice called from the shade. Kai smirked as everyone turned to him knowingly, "What? It's true" he said shrugging innocently. "Well, I'm heading home now, anyone coming with me?" Kevin inquired, "Yeah, I may as well figure your place out if I'm gonna be staying there for a while" Kai replied, "Yeah, me too" Rei nodded and walked off following Kevin.  
  
- At the house -  
  
"It's pretty small, but you'll have to make do" Kevin said turning around to face the boys, "I'll show you to your room and then you can wander a bit or something" Kevin suggested. Kai just blinked, "OUR room?" he asked. "Yes, YOUR room. As in you and Rei's room. You will be sharing the spare room because... well, anyway, some of us DON'T wake til late, so please try to keep the noise down" he said directing his glance to Kai.  
  
Kai felt his cheeks begin to heat up, just then the door burst open  
and Lee, Leddie and Mariah came in, "Hey guys" Lee's voice called from the door. "Oh, hey" Rei called back to the group of teenagers in the living room, "Hn" Kai grunted in his usual cold voice. "So, you gone back to being Mr Sourpuss again, huh?" Mariah ridiculed, Kai glared at her, "Well..." he said averting his gaze to Rei, "Whatever" he stormed off into their room in a huff. All eyes immediately and eagerly turned to Rei, who just shrugged innocently and said: "What?"  
  
"Nothing" Kevin said with a vague expression, "You boyfriend is just getting a little huffy" Rei nodded and walked after Kai, into their room and closed the door behind him, "Are they for real?" Kevin asked turning to the other, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
A/N: Okay so I'm not good at staging beybattles, but what did you think? Are Kai and Rei for real? Well, you'll just have to review so I can update my story, won't you? PS: Sam is amazing, just a reminder to you all..... ~KAi. 


	9. A Picture

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fic belongs to me, except for Leddie and the attitudes...  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
"Are they for real?" Kevin asked turning to the other, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The others just shrugged and looked confused, "Who cares, it's not nice to pry anyway" Lee said.  
  
- Kai & Rei -  
  
Rei opened the door and walked in, "Kai?" he called, "What?" came Kai's answer from the bed on the floor. "Oh, there you are" Rei said, 'I can't believe Kai likes me. I mean I like him and all, but I never thought he would like me back' he thought to himself as he sat down next to Kai.  
  
Kai shifted as he felt a weight settle next to him, "Why did you get so grumpy out there?" he asked calmly, "Hn" Kai replied. "Oh, come on Kai! I've been travelling with you for months with the other bladebreakers, and when the men in black came and took you away, you can't just not speak to me now!" Rei raised his voice a little, but not enough for the others to hear.  
  
Kai turned over in the bed, "Whatever" he replied bluntly, "Kai.... " Rei started and put his hand on Kai's body rolling him over so he was facing him, " speak to me, please. " he pleaded. Kai felt kinda sorry for Rei, he just wanted to know what was wrong with him and then Kai ignored him entirely, so letting his soft-side conscience get the better of him he replied: " What do you want me to say?" he asked.  
  
Rei thought about it for a while then replied, "I want you to say it's all a misunderstanding, that you and Mariah can put aside your differences for one night at least" "I'll consider it" Kai concluded sitting up in his bed, "Thank you, Kai!" Rei said pulling Kai into an embrace. Kai tensed up as Rei hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I bet he's gonna go and screw things up!" Mariah said scornfully.  
"Who? Rei?" Leddie inquired, "No, Kai." she replied. "Aw c'mon Mao, give him a break" Kevin said attempting to ease to awkward situation that had settled in ever since they knew Rei and Kai were a couple. "No I will not give him a break! He's a self-centered jerk and he doesnt deserve Rei!" Mariah retorted.  
  
"Sounds like someone's jealous" Kevin ridiculed, Mariah pouted and folded her arms, "I am so NOT jealous!" she said back. Leddie and Lee just shrugged. "Wow, I didn't notice how late it was!" Lee remarked, "What's the time Mr Wolf? I mean Mr Lion" Kevin said half humourously. Lee just sent a glare in Kevin's direction, he always was teasing him about how much he looked like a cat, "It's almost 9pm" he replied. ( A/N: they were blading at about 6pm, ok?)  
  
"Oh, well I'm going to bed now" Kevin stated and walked into his room which was relatively close to the room they were currently in( A/N: imagine their place as a really small place, ok?) And Lee followed, they shared a room and the girls shared a room. "Well, I guess I'll be heading off to bed too" Leddie said, "Me too" Mariah agreed and nodded. "I'm just gonna say goodnight to Rei" she explained as she opened their door, "Goodnight Rei" she said sweetly, "hope you make it through the night without a knife in your back" she said glaring at Kai behind Rei.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Mariah" Rei replied, "hope you make it through the night without a knife in your back" Kai said in a flat tone. Mariah shuddered at the evil glint in Kai's blood red eyes, she just didn't trust him. She carefully shut the door and ran into her and Leddie's room and with a flying leap landed on her bed.  
  
"What's with you?" Leddie asked noticing her frantic run into the room, "Kai's trying to kill me" she said pulling the covers over herself. "And...?" Leddie waved a hand gesturing for her to continue, "What do you mean AND?!" Mariah cried, Leddie shrugged, "You guys are always at each others throats from what I've seen" she explained. "Yeah, that's true..." Mariah finally agreed pulling the covers off her body and sitting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was with that Kai?" Rei asked half shocked, but not really. Kai lay back down on the bed and relaxed, "What do you mean what was with that?" he asked. It seemed like Kai wanted to complicate things by making 'Hn' sentences. "You threatened Mariah" Rei said, Kai smirked and rolled over, "She'll be lucky if she even wakes up tomorrow morning" he muttered to himself.  
  
"What was that Kai?" Rei asked as he heard some mumbling, "Goodnight Rei" Kai said. "Yeah, g'nite Kai" Rei replied as he lay down also and let sleep claim him.  
  
- The next morning -  
  
Rei's eyes fluttered open, he stretched and looked around 'oh yeah, I'm with the white tigers ' Rei recalled. As he looked around he noticed Kai was nowhere to be seen so he got up and wandered around, "Kai?" he called softly so he didn't wake anyone up. Rei found Kai passed out on the couch in the living room, he seemed to be hugging a picture and a letter as he slept, 'Awww...' Rei thought as he watched the sleeping phoenix sprawled out on the sofa.  
  
Rei gently pried the photo out of Kai's possessive hands and looked at it, he gasped slightly as he saw it, it was a beautiful picture.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
A/N: Oooh, what is the picture of, and what does the letter say?..... reivew if you wanna find out... Im gonna update my other story 'Without you' too, so please feel free to check it out and review it. It would be most appreciated. Please tell people to read my story as well, more reviews would make me so much more happy, not that im not grateful to you who have already reviewed. Thanks guys ~ ChibiKai ( Go Mills! ) 


	10. The Missing Picture

_** Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing that I didn't before... Rub it in why don't you?! sob sob  
  
**Chapter 10****:**  
  
Rei gently pried the photo out of Kai's possessive hands and looked at it, he gasped slightly as he saw it, it was a beautiful picture.  
  
Kai stirred slightly as Rei took the small framed picture from his grasp, Rei jumped almost a metre in the air and accidentally dropped the picture. He struggled to catch it numerous times but failed miserably and the picture fell to the ground, the glass shattered as it hit the floor.  
  
Rei panicked and bent over swiftly trying to pick up every piece of glass that was on the floor, Rei was so busy he didn't notice that Kai's eyes fluttered open. As Kai's eyes came into focus he saw Rei in front of him on the floor, but he couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
"Rei?" his calm voice almost made Rei jump again and he didn't dare turn around, "Yeah..." he replied in what he hoped was a normal voice. "What are you doing?" he asked as he quickly pocketed his letter without noticing his picture was missing, "Ummmm...." Rei panicked, he couldn't think of a decent lie.  
  
"I was going to wake you up but I tripped over..." Rei said, could he have thought of a worse lie? Probably, but he was willing to dismiss that thought. Kai glared at him but then it faded, "oh" he replied simply.  
  
Rei probably would have preferred it if Kai yelled at him, it was the fact that he was quite calm with the situation that scared him. Rei quickly shoved the picture into his shirt, which was tucked into his pants so it didn't fall out.  
  
Kai shrugged off the weirdness of Rei's behaviour and walked to his room, "Whatever. I'll be out in a minute" he said closing the door behind him. Rei sighed in relief as Kai left into their room, he looked around for a temporary place to hide the picture.  
  
Kai sat down on the bed, he reached in his pocket pulling out his letter, he felt around his pocket again but found no picture. He checked his other pockets, under his pillow, under the bed, everywhere, but he still couldn't find it. Where did it get to? Then something inside him clicked, Rei...  
  
He looked towards the door, Rei must have the picture...

* * *

_  
A/N:_ Alright, that's it for now, sorry about the shortness, next one will be longer I promise. I've been busy at school, guess who got the highest mark in history exam? grins That's right, I did! Yay! Anyway, please review. 


	11. Picture Revealed

Kai: Ok, well I finally updated when I estimated so keep checking my profile for est. updates.  
  
Mills: Yup, keep checking dances  
  
Kai: glomps Mills AWWW!  
  
Mills: glomped  
  
Kai: By the way, Let's give our congrats to UL, who's wife just gave birth to a baby on 13th August 2004 at 12:35a.m.  
  
Kai & Mills: CONGRATS!!!  
  
UL: Thanks guys, still haven't decided on a name….  
  
Mills: Now we can call you 'Papa Hempe'!  
  
Kai: glomps Mills again  
  
ALL: Please leave your comments at the end of the chapter…! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Picture Revealed**  
  
Rei must have the picture…  
  
Rei took the picture out of his shirt and glanced over it again, it still remained beautiful no matter how many times he looked at it. "Rei…" a voice called, Rei jumped out of his skin. Keep cool, Rei he thought to himself, he turned around to come face to face with a familiar boy.  
  
He dropped the picture in fright, it clattered to the floor loudly, Crimson orbs angrily glared at Rei. "Explain yourself," he demanded, Rei panicked, what was he going to do? He stayed silent, "NOW!" Kai shouted, Rei took a nervous breath in as an attempt to calm himself down…  
  
…It didn't work!  
  
"Kai…I…" he stammered, Rei gulped, he couldn't help but have the feeling no matter what excuse he gave Kai would not relent. "You felt like snooping! Is that it?!" he accused, Rei looked shocked and horrified, he would never… but he did…  
  
Rei bent down and picked up the picture, he stood up with the picture in his hands shakily "I'm sorry, Kai. I never meant to…" he apologized meekly. "Save it, Rei" Kai spat venomously, Rei frowned at the tone Kai spoke to him with… it wasn't very pleasant. "Kai… I…" Rei stuttered, "Wanted to ruin the only remains I have from the plane crash?!" he accused again.  
  
"No!" Rei protested, "Kai, I didn't ruin your picture! I'm sorry I took it, I know it was wrong… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he said beginning to sob. The other people in the house pulled a pillow over their heads and groaned trying to block the sounds of Kai and Rei fighting out… except for Mariah that is, she was leaning up against the door in an attempt to hear the argument better.  
  
"This is great!" Mariah exclaimed, "Mariah, leave them be and go to sleep" Leddie muttered sleepily and rolled over in her bed, Mariah rolled her eyes "fine!" she pouted and jumped onto the bed again.  
  
"Would they shut up! It is wayyyy too early in the morning to be fighting…" Kevin grumbled into his pillow, Li grunted as a response. The men of the house weren't usually active in the morning until 10am.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth but said nothing more, he snatched his picture out of Rei's grasp and stormed off into his room leaving Rei standing in the living room alone.  
  
Rei dropped onto the couch and cried into the pillow, tears leaked into the pillow soaking it. He never meant to hurt Kai, he never meant to make him be so angry or worry or…. He just couldn't think… he was so upset with himself. What was he thinking? Stealing Kai's possession… not a good idea at all!  
  
Kai hugged his picture, the family in the picture smiled at him, with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He smiled and glanced down at it again, it was a picture of a man in his 40s, a young boy and a young girl… It was Kai's most favourite picture in the whole world! He stroked the girl's face with a finger, "I miss you…" he whispered and put the picture into his pocket.  
  
The faint sound of sobbing came to Kai's ears, he who it was… it was Rei. He blocked the sound out, why should he care if Rei is crying anyway, huh? As much as he tried Kai could no longer ignore the boys crying, he rose to his feet and walked into the living room standing above where Rei lay crying. "Rei…" Kai knelt next to Rei, Rei turned his face away and buried it into the pillow, he didn't want Kai to see him now.  
  
Kai took the tear-sodden pillow from underneath Rei's face, "Stop crying Rei…" he said quietly to Rei, "…please" he pleaded. Kai wasn't good with crying people, he never was because he was not a people person… ever…  
  
Rei immediately stopped crying, "Rei, I have something to tell you…" he began, Rei nodded and listened intently…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to all you reviewers, you are great! I will update soon, I promise!!! grins trust me! Anyway, don't forget to check all my other stories…. I am working on a story that combines yugioh, DBZ-GT and beyblades all TOGETHER! MWAHAHAHA! Coming soon… Cheers!  
  
Kai 


End file.
